


Getting Lucky

by waterofthemoon



Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [21]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff, M/M, Mention of drinking, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: Aziraphale considers the use of terminology, then gets a practical reminder of its meaning.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #13 "Luck"





	Getting Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Guess The Author round 13 in the Soft Omens Snuggle House Discord! The prompt was luck!

"Why do they even call it that, getting lucky?" Aziraphale muses. He pronounces the words carefully, so as not to slur. "It seems to _me_ that luck hasn't much to do with it."

Crowley, sitting on the floor next to the sofa, cranes his neck up and cracks one half-lidded eye open. "Thinkin' about sex, angel?"

"Mmmm. Quite."

Aziraphale considers their relative positions and slides down to join him there. They've long since finished the wine, and it's left a lazy, languid drunkenness in its wake, the kind that absolutely requires that Aziraphale sit right next to Crowley, pressed close to feel the warmth of his body.

"Anyway," Aziraphale continues, "the way I see it, it's not about _luck_. It's about—chemistry, and choices, and, if it all goes well, commitment. All those good—C words." Having lost his train of thought to alliteration, Aziraphale sighs and leans on Crowley's shoulder, hooking one ankle over his.

"Don't know about that." Crowley nudges Aziraphale's side, then kisses the top of his head. "I was pretty lucky to meet you. Felt lucky the first time you tumbled into my bed, too."

"Oh, hush." Aziraphale jostles him back.

Their lips meet in a clumsy but inevitable press, one that lingers and opens until Aziraphale finds himself leant back on his elbows with Crowley over him, his back strained with the effort of kissing.

"My dear." He plucks at Crowley's shirt, in the gaps between the buttons. "Might I suggest we return to the sofa at this juncture?"

"Terrific idea." Crowley nuzzles Aziraphale's neck, then hauls him up and deposits them both on the old thing, whose springs squeal in protest. Aziraphale thinks one of those squeaks might have been him. "You wanna?" Crowley asks, eyes bright in the dim back room.

Aziraphale nods. There's a bit of undressing and quite a lot more kissing, and some indulgent writhing around. Then Crowley ducks his head and, with a wicked grin, takes Aziraphale's cock inside his mouth.

And, heavens Above and Below, Aziraphale does count himself lucky to have this with Crowley, to see that beloved dark head bobbing between his legs, to feel the suction of his lips and the slide of his tongue and just a _hint_ of his teeth, exactly the way Aziraphale likes to be sucked, and Crowley knows that. He invented the technique, after all, at least where Aziraphale's concerned.

"Crowley, _oh_." Aziraphale scrabbles at the sofa, grips his own thigh, tugs at Crowley's hair. The pleasure builds and builds, and when Crowley moans and does something especially clever with his tongue, Aziraphale comes, spilling into his mouth.

He collapses back onto the sofa, panting, but sits up to watch Crowley swallow around him and lap up the remainder of his spend.

"So?" Crowley raises one perfectly arched, smug eyebrow. "How d'you feel about it now?"

"Say, Crowley." Aziraphale tugs him up and kisses his release from the corner of Crowley's mouth. "How would you like to get lucky tonight?"


End file.
